Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breather device, for a combustion engine, which device includes: a breather chamber into which oil mist including blowby gas in the combustion engine is introduced and in which gas-liquid separation is performed; and a breather passage which guides oil mist from a crank chamber to the breather chamber.
Description of Related Art
In a combustion engine mounted on a motorcycle, oil mist in the combustion engine is introduced into a breather chamber to be subjected to gas-liquid separation therein. Blowby gas obtained through gas-liquid separation performed in the breather chamber is returned into intake air for the combustion engine, and a liquid component is returned to an oil pan (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-077925).
In general, a breather chamber is formed integrally with a crank case through die molding. Thus, oil mist including much liquid component tends to be introduced into the breather chamber, and the efficiency in recovering oil mist by means of a breather device including the breather chamber is not high enough.